Say My Name
by Ecki
Summary: Once more to my muse, Oni-chan. I had a lot of fun writing this scene. Still don't own anything. But, soon I'll own my very own copy of Skip Beat! manga. Ren x Kyoko


Ren leaning casually against the aging jail cell, trying very hard to keep himself from doubling over with laughter. "Tsuruga-san, you're mean!!!!" Kyoko mewed pathetically at the number one actor of Japan. Ren curled his hand and leaned his face against it and coughed. "Yes! But, if you don't call me by my name," still trying very hard to keep himself from cracking up "I'm not going to let you out." Kyoko shook the door of the rusty old jail cell and "But, Tsuruga-san. I'm your kohai. I can't call you by your first name just like that." Ren shook his head, still trying very very very hard to keep from rolling on the floor laughing. "Mogami-san, you must really like being locked up like a imprisoned princess." said the bedazzling actor with amusement in his eyes. "Tsuruga-san, it's not my fault that a freak wind swung the jail door shut, while I was exploring the cell." said Kyoko, getting increasingly red faced as the moment dragged on.

Ren feeling very mischievous dangled the rusty keys to the ancient jail at the end of his elegantly long index finger. Still trying very hard to contain his laughter at Kyoko's predicament. "Yes! But you promised that you'll call me Ren, before I let you out." said the oh so deliciously handsome actor. "After all, I worked really hard to find these keys to open the door for you." Ren turned his head to look at Kyoko with a devilish gleen in his eyes. While, Ren looked on like a cat caught with the canary, Kyoko has turned pink from the embarassment of being accidentally locked up.

"Ru, ru, ru....I can't Tsuruga-san. It's too embarassing." Ren is still trying very hard, and hoped that he isn't going to die from nearly filled to the brim with mirth and laughter. Oh, yes. Ren's laugh-o-meter is creeping ever so slowly towards the red dial that mark danger. "It's not embarassing to me. It's after all, my name." said Ren, while really working hard to school his expression back to normal and is failing. "It's very simple. R-E-N. Ren. Now, you said it, Mogami-san." Kyoko feeling like she's being tortured behind the rusty door shut tight on rusty hinges. "Ru, Ru, ru." Ren is now having a hard time breathing from trying not to laugh. "Ru, ru, ru." and Kyoko still trying to said the famously known actor's first name. Kyoko is wondering doesn't she get an A for the effort she's putting in on trying to say his name. " Ru, ru, Tsuruga." Kyoko failed miserably at trying to say Ren's name.

Ren hitched one finely arched eye brow at the petite girl behind him. "We don't have that much time, Mogami-san. Before the cast and crew of Dark Moon leave us behind from the tour." said Ren with mock impatience, pulling on his finely honed acting skills. "But, Tsuruga-san. Can't you have mercy on me and just let me out." said Kyoko. Ren, every now and then bursting out with a mirthful squeak, due to the air pressure on his laugh-o-meter getting precariously high. "Well, there is that?" demured the devilishly handsome actor. "What is 'that'?" asked Kyoko feeling definitely trapped now. Ren said with the Emperor of the Night look on full power directing it all at our hapless heroine, "You can always let me kiss you."

At the mentioning of the kiss, Kyoko shocked into the response, "Oh no! You don't have to do that." with a panicky voice, "I'll say your name. I'll say your name." Kyoko now in full panic mode. "I'll say your name as often as you like." Ren turned away, trying to keep still from bursting out laughing. "Ru, ru, ru." Kyoko now getting very flustered at the prospect of being kissed by Ren in Emperor of the Night mode. "Ru, ru, ru." Kyoko is still trying. "Ru, ru, ru." Ren still looking at Kyoko trying hard to say his name. "Ru, ru, ru." Ren is about to go cross eyed trying to keep himself from laughing. "Ru, ru, ru, Ren." Finally, Kyoko struggled out Ren's name. "Ren." said startled Kyoko. "Ren."

Kyoko repeated his name like something in her had come uncorked. "Ren!" said Kyoko with a face as red as a watermelon in the height of the summer ripe for a picnic. Ren turned around to face Kyoko with a smile that turned into unrestrained laughter, as he open the door to the aging, rusty cell door. The aging, rusty cell that Kyoko had spent the longest half hour she had ever spent in her entire life. Kyoko bounced out the jail cell as soon as it was opened and bolted for the closest exit. Except, there was a tiny little problem. As she was hoping to bolt for the door, a pair of very strong arm reached out and surrounded her. Ren spin her around to face him.

Kyoko looked up to the Emperor of the Night once more in surprise. Ren, looked down on Kyoko with the Emperor of the Night turned on at 150%, drawled with a smooth as honey timber that would put a shiver up any willing woman's spine, "Now, don't I get to claim some sort of reward for my hardwork." purred Ren as the Emperor of the Night. "What would that be, Tsuruga-san." said Kyoko, struggling in his arms, with large sweat drops coming down. "No. No. You promised. It's now, Ren." Ren laying it on thick now, enjoying this very moment. "What would that be, Ren?" repeated an anxious Kyoko, still wriggling to get out of his arm's reach. "I get to claim my kiss from the princess I rescued." purr the heavy lidded star as his lips descend on the petite red head. Kyoko screamed in comedic terror.


End file.
